1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to emergency signs and, more particularly, to an exit sign having an improved mounting which facilitates quick and easy installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under current local fire and building codes, buildings to which the public has access are required to have signs identifying the exits. Most of these signs are required to produce a specific intensity of illumination and often must have an emergency backup power source, to provide illumination for a specific minimum period of time, during periods when utility or network power to the building is interrupted, so that persons can find their way, and safely leave the building. Internally illuminated emergency signs are typically mounted in elevated locations by means of canopies which attach to electrical boxes located in walls or ceilings. The signs in these location are awkward for electricians to reach, yet must be securely mounted. It is difficult and time-consuming to make wiring connections after the mounting operation is completed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an engagement between canopy and sign such that the sign which can be rapidly attached or detached, yet in which the sign is secure against accidental dislodgement due to earthquake, vibration, or external impact.